Episode 4: The Trouble with Talent
'''"The Trouble with Talent" '''is the 4th episode of The University, and considered by many to be the 'real' start of the show. Summary Colt and the gang are finally back from winter break, when fellow student Tyler Marks tells him of a man-pagent that is coming up the next day. Colt shrugs this off as a lame event, while Chet and Melvin attend Calculus II. During class, Melvin realizes he had not recieved his test back from professor McGehee, which she tells him to pick up after class. Melvin waits after class to recieve the test, only to be given an "extra credit assignment" in a very provocative manner. On the test he is handed, Ms. McGehee writes her phone number and adress, as well as a winky face. Melvin later shows the test to the rest of the gang, only to be ridiculed. Soon after, Brigitte comes up to them to inform them of the man-pagent once again, however now Colt seems very interested in joining. The gang tell him he'll actually have to come up with a talent to join, and he say's it'll be easy, especially that Tyler Marks is his competition. The episode then cuts to the 32nd annual "ESTD Man of the Year Competition", where dean's assistant Trent is the host. During the competition, Melvin goes to Ms. McGehee's house to complete his extra credit assignment, only to find that she wants to kiss him. Colt ends up losing the man-pagent, and steals the trophy out of jealousy, running through the streets still in his "swimsuit attire". In some strange chance of fate, Colt and Chet somehow hide out in Ms. McGehee's room, right as she is about to kiss Melvin. Colt tries to convince Melvin to leave with them, however Ms. McGehee claims that if he leaves he will fail her class. Melvin finally stands up for himself, and tells her that he doesn't care, leaving with his friends. Outside, Colt runs into local Ellensburg police. Colt attempts to turn himself in to save his friends, however the cops tell him his actions were small and have no real importance. They let him off with a warning, and leave. Chet and Melvin help Colt finally get dressed after a long day, saying that the events ended up surprisingly well for them. It then cuts to Tyler Marks, showing his newfound hatrid for Colt, while building some sort of cyborg in the background. Characters in Order of Appearance *Emilio Earhart *Mugger *Amelia Earhart *Colt Rivers *Chet Michaels *Melvin Sneedly *Tyler Marks *Ms. McGehee *Brigitte Flowers *Assistant Trent *Priest Trevor Buchanon *Dean Dain *Officer Hinch *Rem Trivia *This is considered by many to be the 'real' first episode of the show, only because it introduced the 20 minute runtime, as well as the typical show introduction. *This is the first and only episode where Trent has more than three lines of dialog. *The skit before the episode is the first to include the Mugger and Amelia, who later become the standards for them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1